Always and Forever
by Lady Stoker
Summary: SEXTO CAP! Despues del baile de Halloween las cosas se complican.....Por fin Medea se entera de que Remus es un licántropo....¿Como reaccionara la chica? ENTREN LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS PLIXXX!
1. El Comienzo

FF:

Hola a todos!Bueno este es un intento de fic, con una historia que tenia en la cabeza desde hace tiempo, y por fin me he decidido a escribirla, el primer capitulo es de introducción de la protagonista y esas cosas, y a partir del segundo ya empieza el romance y esas cosas, va a haber, mucho amor, amistad, aventuras y viajes en el tiempo, así que espero que me apoyeis y que lo leais. Que decir que estos personajes, quitando la protagonista no son mios, sino de j.k. rowling y la warner y que no gano nada con esto, solo me divierto

Muchos besos!

EneriLupin

Personaje principal: **Medea Vega-Soler**: española, 15 años, estatura media, piernas largas y torneadas, delgada, cuerpo lleno de curvas, piel muy morena, labios pequeños, delgados y rosados, nariz pequeña, recta, algo respingona y con algunas pecas, ojos gandes, arabescos, negros, con las pestañas muy largas, cejas perfectamente delineadas, pelo negro, azabache, rizado, muy largo, cortado a capas, le llega hasta la cintura. Es la unica hija del matrimonio Vega-Soler, una de las familias magicas mas importantes de Granada. Vive con sus padres en un cortijo (N.A. tipica casa de campo andaluza) en la vega granadina. Sus padres son Federico Vega y Beatriz Soler, ambos pertenecientes a familias de la aristocracia magica granadina, al unirse en matrimonio, se fundieron dos grandes fortunas. Con ellos vive Fernando Vega, padre de Federico y abuelo de nuestra protagonista. Ademas de su abuelo era su amigo y aliado, porque la comprendia como nadie en el mundo.

Bueno y después de este testamento de introducción, aquí empieza la historia, espero que os guste y que me dejeis muchos reveiws, que me haria mucha ilusion. Besos!

EneriLupin

**Capitulo 1:**

**Estaba sentada a la orilla de un riachuelo con los pies sumergidos en el agua, fresca y cristalina. Llevaba la melena recogida en dos largas trenzas y vestia una tunica blanca, de lino, muy fina y de tirantes. La verdad es que pocas cosas ademas de esto se podian llevar para soportar el intenso calor del verano andaluz. Era 1 de julio, hacia dos semanas que las clases habian terminado y la chica se encontraba disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones.**

**Sin sacar los pies del agua, la chica empezó a recoger las flores que crecian a su alrededor y a colocarlas en su pelo,mientras se miraba en el reflejo del agua y tarareaba una cancion.**

**Todo estaba tranquilo, pero de pronto, se escucho una pequeña explosion detrás de ella la chica se asustoy algunas flores se le cayeron al agua. Se dio la vuelta y vio a uno de los tres elfos domesticos de su familia.**

**-Dios, Hiperion ¡Vaya susto que me has dado!-dijo ella**

**-Hiperión lo siente mucho, señorita Medea, pero su madre me ha mandado venir a buscarla-la contesto el elfo-dice que se está haciendo tarde y debe usted ir a prepararse para la cena.**

**-Esta bien Hiperión, gracias por avisarme, ahora voy-dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y encaminaba sus pasos hacia un gran cortijo que se veia a lo lejos.**

**Al entrar en la casa, vió a su madre sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro. La mujer, sin levantar la vista de las páginas, le dijo a la niña:**

**-Medea, hija, cambiate y lavata, que vamos a cenar dentro de un rato.**

**En cambio, su abuelo, que entraba en ese momento al salón, se acerco a ella, y la dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla:**

**-Buenas tardes tesoro ¿Qué tal?**

**-Muy bien abuelo, me voy a ir a cambiar para la cena**

**Y salió del salon camino de su habitación. Al pasar por delatnte de la puerta del despacho de su padre, que estaba entreabierta, se asomo y le vió sentado en su escritorio, rodeado de un monton de papeles.**

**-Hola papà-le dijo desde la puerta con una sonrisa**

**-Hola hija-le contesto él, sin levantar tampoco la vista hacia ella.**

**Ella volvió a caminar hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta y se tumbó en la cama. **

**Una simple mirada a su habitación servia para saber que ella tenia todo lo que una joven bruja de su edad podia desear: juguetes, libros, ropa, muñecas….Todo, abolutamente todo…lo material, sí, porque lo que Medea de verás deseaba era tener el cariño de sus padres, la verdad es que no estaba segura de si la querian. **

**Ellos eran sus padres, parecia absurdo dudar de su amor por ella, pero ella lo hacia a diario, casi desde que tenia uso de razón. Por un lado estaba su padre, todo el dia metido en asuntos de negocios y politicos, demasiado ocupado para su familia, su unica preocupación era mantener su fortuna y aumentarla, y por el otro estaba su madre, mas preocupada de ropas y joyas carisimas y de mantener su estatus social que de su propia hija de la que parecia que solo la interesaba que en unos años contrajera matrimonio con alguien de bien, y aumentara su fortuna.**

**Pero en el otro extremo de sus padres, Medea tenia a su abuelo, totalmente distinto a sus padres, que la dabacariño y comprensión y Medea le podia contar sus ilusiones, sus sueños…en fin…todo. El dia que el faltara, no sabria que hacer.**

**Dejando atrás estos pensamientos, Medea se levanto de la cama, se lavó y se cambio de ropa y bajo al comedor, donde sus padres y abuelo ya estaban sentados a la mesa. La cena transcurria en silencio, solo roto por la musica que sonaba de fondo, Die zauberflote, la mejor opera de Mozart (N.A: no lo pude resistir, tenia que meter a Mozart de alguna forma, Lo adoro!) Por fin, al llegar a los postres, Don Federico habló:**

**-Hija, tu madre y yo queremos hablar contigo, mira, hemos estado hablando y creemos que sería bueno, si tu quieres, acabar tu educación magica fuera de España-dijo**

**En este momento fue Doña Beatriz Soler la que continuó:**

**-Habiamos pensando en mandarte a Hogwarts, en Escocia. Dicen que es el mejor colegio magico de Europa-explico**

**Medea no sabia que decir, estaba totalmente confusa, por un lado siempre habia querido salir y conocer gente y sitios nuevos, pero por otro, la idea de abandonar su Granada, con sus campos, sus gentes…su todo. No le gustaba nada. Miró a su abuelo, como pidiendole consejo,él la entendió y dijo:**

**-Tesoro, yo creo que es una buena idea, además el mago que la dirige es Albus Dumbledore, uno de los mejores del mundo. La unica pega que veo es que te voy a echar mucho de menos.**

**Ella esbozo una sonrisa y volvió su mirada a sus padres:**

**-No se, la verdad es que no se que decir ¿Cuánto tiempo tendre para decidirlo?**

**-Poco-dijo su padre-tenemos que avisar al colegio y prepararlo todo. Cuanto antes te decidas mejor.**

**-Esta bien-dijo Medea-Pronto tendras una respuesta.**

**Después de la cena, Medea se dirigió a su cuarto, se puso un camisón y se acosto, pero no pudo dormir mucho ya que se pasó varias horas pensando en la proposicion de su padre.**

**La verdad es que sentía que tenia que ir, no sabia por que, era una corazonada, como si algo la estuviera esperando alli…**

**Pero por otro lado, alejarse de tood cuanto conocia le daba un poco de miedo.**

**Por fin, a las cuatro de la mañana, tomó una decisión y pudo dormir tranquila.**

**A la mañana siguiente le comunico a su familia durante el desayuno su decisión: iriá a Escocia, a ese colegio llamado Hogwarts.**

**Así paso el resto del varano, hasta que unos dias antes de que el mes de agosto acabara un grupo de lechuzas llevaron a la casa unas cajas,CALLEJON DIAGON, era todo lo que ponia en ellas, con unas letras doradas, Medea las abrio y fue descubriendo montones de libros, instrumental para pociones, túnicas, camisas…en fin, todo lo necesario para sus clases en Hogwarts. Dentro de una de las cajas habia un sobre, lacrado con el sello del colegio. Dentro habia un billete de tren:**

**1 SEPTIEMBRE EXPRESO HOGWARTS**

**11H ANDEN 9 Y ¾**

**ESTACION KING'S CROSS**

**LONDRES**

**Juntos con el billete venia una carta, escrita en tinta verde y con un perfecto español. La carta decia así:**

**Estimada señorita Vega-Soler:**

**Estamos encantados con su presencia en nuestro colegio. Así pues, no tendremos ningun tipo de problema en incluirla a usted en nuestro quinto curso. Le deseo a usted unas buenas vacaciones. La esperamos el primero de septiembre.**

**Saludos**

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**Medea se encontraba en el anden 9 y 3/4 . Estaba muy nerviosa, ya que estaba sola y no conocia a nadie. Llevaba el pelo suelto, unos vaqueros ajustado, anchos en los bajos y una camisa rosa de tirantes. Subió al tren y coloco su equipaje y empezo a buscar un compartimento libre. De repente, cuando iba por el pasillo del tren, alguien salio corriendo de uno de los compartimentos y la empujo. Medea casi pierde el equilibrio pero se dio la vuelta y se encontro con un par de ojos azules que la miraban.**

**-¡Ay! Me has hecho daño-dijo Medea-Ten mas cuidado**

**-Lo siento mucho nena-dijo él colocandose el pelo negro hacia atrás.**

**Y antes de que el pudiere decir algo mas, ella ya se habia ido.**

**Por fin encontro un compartimento vacio, se sento se puso a leer un libro..**

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer cap…Espero que os haya gustado!Es un poco de introducción!**

**Besos!**

**Eneri Lupin **


	2. Bromas, vomitos y primer encuentro

Hola!Aqui os dejo el segundo cap, que lo disfruteis!y dejar muchos reviews plis!xDDDD

No hace falta decir que quitando el personaje de Medea, nada me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner..

Voy a contestar a los reviews que me habeis dejado

**Zria:** Muchas gracias por tu review!La verdad es que no pensaba seguir la historia, pero gracias a tu comentario he decidido continuarla. Bueno y sí, este es el quinto curso de los Merodeadores, y aunque la historia principal es una historia de amor de Remus, tambien veras a tu Sirius y muchas bromas de los merodeadores. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Bye!Cuidate!

**Anna:** Gracias por decir que escribo bien, y no obligo a nadie a leer mi fic. Tranquila no me ofendi. Bye!cuidate

**Alba**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, espero que lo sigas leyendo. Bye!Cuidate!

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: BROMAS, VOMITOS, Y PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

**Medea volvió a su compartimento y se puso a leer una revista sin saber que, en unos compartimentos más atrás, era la protagonista de una conversación:**

**-Merlín, Prongs, no sabes lo que me acaba de pasar-dijo un joven Sirius Black mientras se sentaba en el asiento, algo molesto.**

**-Dime Canuto¿te has encontrado con Snivellius?-dijo un joven moreno con los ojos almendrados que estaba sentado en frente de él-**

**-No, peor aun-le contestó-cuando iba por el pasillo, choqué con sin querer con una chica, y cuando me miró le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa seductora y...prongs, no te imaginas lo que hizo...**

**-¿Qué¿Quedarse embobada mirando para ti como hacen todas?-dijo James**

**-Que va Prongs, eso es lo que me molesta, NO hizo nada, nada en absoluto, casi ni me miro, y cuando intenté hablar con ella...¡ya se había ido!-dijo Sirius molesto.**

**-¿Queeeee?-dijo James sorprendido-¿Y quién era¿Era una Gryffindor?-le pregunto mirándole-No te preocupes, seguro que era una Slytherin y como se supone que nos odian no se permitió el lujo de mirarte más de la cuenta aunque quisiera.**

**-No, James, nunca la había visto-le contestó Sirius-debe ser nueva. Además creo que es extranjera, era muy diferente a las chicas de aquí.**

**-¿Diferente?-le preguntó Peter (N.A: puñetera rata traidora, le odio!) , otro de sus amigos, que había permanecido en silencio durante toda la conversación,- ¿A que te refieres¿Era guapa?**

**-Buffffff- le bufó Black- La verdad es que mucho, podría decir que es la chica más guapa que he visto hasta ahora. Y eso significa que...-dijo hinchando el pecho**

**-...deberá caer en tus redes-James acabó la frase.**

**-Sí- contestó Sirius con orgullo- tendrá el honor de poder disfrutar de mi compañía un rato.**

**-¿Y si no quiere? –preguntó con timidez Peter.**

**Sirius y James estallaron en carcajadas.**

**-Tranquilo Colagusano- dijo Sirius- Todavía no ha nacido una chica que se resista a los encantos de Sirius Black (N.A: Bajate de las nubes querido Sirius, ella va a ser la primera)**

**Y le dedicó una seductora sonrisa.**

**Al cabo de unos minutos, Sirius volvió a hablar:**

**-Por cierto Prongs¿Cuánto va a tardar en venir Lupin? Tenemos que preparar la primera broma del curso y planear la siguiente "excursión". Sólo queda una semana para la próxima luna llena.**

**-Ni idea-le contestó James-Este año con esto de que es prefecto va a tener algunas responsabilidades y estar con el resto de prefectos en el tren es una de ellas.**

**James no había acabado la frase cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, dando paso a un joven de la misma edad que James, Sirius y Peter. Tenía el pelo algo largo, de color claro, y unos bonitos ojos miel, pero aunque era muy guapo, tenía aspecto frágil y enfermizo. Además, con la gente que no conocía, solía ser muy tímido.**

**Esto hacía que mientras James y Sirius tenían un gran éxito con las chicas y eran los sex-symbols de Hogwarts, Remus y Peter en ese terreno estaban en un segundo plano.**

**No obstante, los cuatro formaban el grupo de amigos más famoso y bromista de todo Hogwarts, los Merodeadores.**

**A parte de su tímido carácter, había otro motivo por el que a Remus Lupin le costaba mucho hacer amigos, y aun mas, acercarse a las chicas. Y es que Remus Lupin era un licántropo.**

**Había sido mordido cuando era muy pequeño, y por este motivo, su niñez había sido muy solitaria. Pero eso había cambiado al entrar en Hogwarts, donde Pete, James y Sirius le habían aceptado sin reparos, a pesar de su condición. Pero en el terreno amoroso, seguía sin tener suerte, porque cada vez que se había atrevido a acercarse a una chica, (las ocasiones habían sido muy pocas) y ella descubría su secreto, le dejaban otra vez solo y con el corazón roto.**

**Mientras los cuatro amigos hablaban sobre el verano y preparaban su primera broma, en el compartimiento de Medea ya no estaba ella sola.**

**A los veinte minutos de estar leyendo, tres chicas entraron en su compartimiento. Una de ellas, le llamó la atención a Medea, porque tenía el pelo de color rojo fuego, muy intenso, y unos profundos ojos verdes esmeraldas, muy brillantes. Esta fue la chica que primero se dirigió a ella:**

**-Hola¿te importa que nos sentemos aquí?-la preguntó**

**-En absoluto-le contestó Medea, haciéndolas un gesto para que se sentaran.**

**La chica pelirroja la dedicó una cálida sonrisa y cuando ella y sus amigas se sentaron, se dirigió a Medea:**

**-Me llamo Lily Evans, y estas son Emma Powell y Anne Walker ¿y tú¿Eres nueva no? Porque no recuerdo haberte visto antes por aquí.**

**-Sí, soy nueva, me llamo Medea Vega-Soler, soy española y he venido aquí porque mis padres pensaron que sería bueno que acabara mi educación mágica fuera de España. Y aquí estoy, que no conozco a nadie y no se nada sobre el colegio.**

**-Tus problemas se han acabado-la dijo Lily- porque ya nos conoces a nosotras y te pondremos al día de todo lo relacionado con el colegio.**

**Así, Lily, Emma y Anne, contaron a Medea todo lo relacionado con el colegio: las casas, el quidditch, las clases, profesores...Medea deseaba ir a Gryffindor, con sus nuevas amigas, además, al ser del mismo curso, si la ponían en esa casa, compartirían habitación. Cuando acabaron de contarle, Medea preguntó:**

**-¿Y que hay de los chicos?-preguntó con una pícara sonrisa- ¿Hay chicos guapos en Hogwarts?**

**Rápidamente, Emma y Anne la gritaron:**

**-Siiiiiiiiii ¡Los merodeadores!- y lanzaron un gran suspiro mientras Lily las miraba con cara de incomprensión total.**

**-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Medea**

**-Los Merodeadores, Medea- la contestó Anne- quédate bien con ese nombre, es un grupo de amigos, donde están los dos chicos más guapos de todo Hogwarts!Sirius Black y James Potter!**

**-Di mejor- la reprendió Lily- que están los dos chicos más chulos, arrogantes y engreídos de todo Hogwarts.**

**Lily y Anne comenzaron a discutir sobre sus opiniones de los Merodeadores, pero cuando pararon le contaron a Medea todo sobre ellos.**

**-¿Sirius Black? Creo que ya lo he visto- las dijo Medea.**

**-¿Sí¿Cuándo?- la pregunto Emma**

**-Cuando subía al tren un chico me empujó y por la descripción que me habéis dado, era él. Tenía los ojos azules, y el pelo negro y algo alborotado, y cuando me vio rápidamente adoptó una postura chulesca y me llamó nena.**

**-Sin duda era él- la dijo Lily**

**-Y¿qué hiciste?- la preguntó Emma.**

**-Pues le dejé con un par de narices, porque me fui antes de que me dijera nada.**

**Las cuatro chicas empezaron a reir, imaginándose a Black ignorado por una chica.**

**Al acabar el viaje, los Merodeadores al completo se subieron en un carruaje para ellos solos, cuchicheando y riéndose entre ellos, mientras miraban a un grupo de Slytherins entre los que estaba Severus Snape.**

**Las cuatro chicas se sentaron en otro carruaje**

**Al llegar al castillo, una bruja de aspecto severo, se acercó al grupo de chicas, que habían llegado de las primeras y se dirigió a Medea:**

**-¿Señorita Vega-Soler?- la preguntó, y al ver que Medea asentía continuó- Soy Minerva Mcgonagall, la subdirectora del colegio. Debe de acompañarme al despacho del director, donde será seleccionada para una de las casas.**

**Medea se despidió de sus amigas, que la desearon suerte, y siguió a la subdirectora hasta una gárgola de piedra. "Caramelos de limón" dijo la profesora y la gárgola se apartó dando paso a una escalera de piedra.**

**-Suba-la dijo-El director la está esperando. Yo tengo que ir a vigilar el banquete, dentro de un rato la verá allí.**

**Medea asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Al entrar en el despacho, vió a un anciano de pie. Era alto, con una barba larga plateada.**

**-Buenas noches sta Vega- la dijo- soy Albus Dumbledores, el director de Hogwarts, es un verdadero placer tenerla aquí.**

**-Encantada de conocerle, profesor Dumbledore- dijo Medea.**

**Dumbledore asintió y con un gesto le indicó un taburete que había a su derecha.**

**-Ahora sta Vega, sientese, para que le coloque el sombrero seleccionador**

**Medea se sentó nerviosa y deseando estar en Gryffindor. Dumbledore la colocó un raído sombrero en la cabeza.**

**Mientras tanto, en el Gran Comedor se había montado una batalla campal. Todos los integrantes de la mesa Slytherin estaban vomitando sin parar, mientras que las otras tres reían a carcajadas, sobretodo la de Gryffindor, y dentro de esta, cuatro chicos reían por encima del resto.**

**-¡Ya puedo morir tranquilo!- murmuraba Sirius Black a sus amigos.**

**-¡Merlín!-decía James- Gracias por darme un primo mas mayor y mas bromista que yo, y con la edad suficiente para hacer magia fuera del colegio.**

**-Sí- corroboró Sirius- gracias a que te hizo un gran surtido de pociones para este curso, e hizo invisibles los frascos mediante hechizos!Sólo nos ha hecho falta un _Wingardium Leviosa _para llevarlos hasta esa mesa y vaciarlos en las jarras de bebida de las serpientes!jajajaja.**

**En ese momento, entraba la profesora Mcgonagall en el comedor, y no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de quienes habían sido los culpables del incidente:**

**-Vaya, vaya, los famosos Merodeadores ya están haciendo de las suyas- dijo acercándose a ellos.**

**Los cuatro se pusieron muy serios.**

**-Profesora¿cómo piensa eso de nosotros?-dijo James.**

**-Ah no, entonces, si no fueron ustedes ¿qué hacen estos frascos aquí?- y con un movimiento de varita, el hechizo de invisibilidad se disolvió y cinco frascos de cristal con restos de poción para vomitar aparecieron.**

**Ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada.**

**-cien puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo la profesora totalmente enfadad- y eso que todavía no tiene ninguno. A ver que opinan sus compañeros de esto. Y castigados durante todo el mes sin salir del castillo para nada y ayudaran a Filch en sus tareas, y ahora¡¡A la cama, se quedan sin ceremonia de selección y sin cena. No quiero que salgan de su cuarto hasta mañana.**

**Los cuatro se levantaron y al salir a los pasillos echaron a correr, entraron en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, subieron a su dormitorio y cuando cerraron la puerta se echaron a reír.**

**-¡Ha merecido la pena!-dijo James-¿Visteis a Snape?**

**-Nunca voy a olvidar este día- dijo Sirius.**

**Y así, pasaron la mayor parte de la noche riéndose y hablando hasta que, de madrugada, el sueño les venció.**

**"_Vamos a ver que tenemos aquí" _Medea oía una voz en su cabeza_ "veo que eres muy inteligente, podrías ir a Ravenclaw, pero también veo mucho valor dentro de ti, por lo que estarás en Gryffindor!"_**

**Medea se despidió del director y corrió hacia el gran comedor, donde todo habia vuelto a la normalidad. Se sentó con sus amigas y vió con sorpresa como el director ya estaba sentado a la mesa de los profesores y que el taburete y el sombrero seleccionador tambien estaban allí, junto con la profesora Mcgonagall y un grupo de niños de primer curso.**

**-No sabes lo que te has perdido!-dijo entre risas Anne- Vaya gran comienzo de curso de los Merodeadores!**

**-Como puedes decir eso- la recriminó Lily- Ha sido de muy mal gusto, aunque sean Slytherins.**

**Entre las tres pasaron a contarle la broma a Medea, que estalló en risas.**

**Después del banquete, la llevaron a la sala común, y luego subieron a su dormitorio, y después de hablar durante un rato, las cuatro se fueron quedando dormidas.**

**A la mañana siguiente, muy pronto, en la habitación de los chicos, Remus Lupin ya estaba vestido y preparado, mientras que sus amigos aún dormían.**

**Sirius se percató de la situación, y medio dormido entre las sabanas habló:**

**-Remus¿Qué haces? Aun es muy pronto ¿a dónde vas?**

**-Voy a ir hasta la biblioteca, a mirar unos libros, antes de que los coja alguien antes, y me apetece dar un paseo antes de ir a clase-dijo Remus.**

**-Ok, Remus, pero ten cuidado si sales del castillo, ya sabes que estamos castigados-diijo Sirius dando media vuelta en la cama y volviendo a dormir.**

**Mientras tanto, en la habitación de las chicas, Medea también estaba preparada. Queria ir a la biblioteca a por un diccionario de español- inglés, porque, aunque lo hablaba muy bien, había cosas que se le escapaban. Se acercó a una Lily dormida, la movió un poco y la dijo que se verían en el desayuno.**

**Medea estaba en la biblioteca, ya habia conseguido el diccionario, pero como todavía le sobraba tiempo, se dedicó a hojear los libros de las estanterías. Solo estaban ella y Madame Price, la bibiotecaria, pero al cabo de unos minutos, oyó que alguien entraba, pero no le prestó atención.**

**Un libro de cubierta plateada la llamó la atención. "Cuentos bajo la luz de la luna"1000 historias sobre vampiros, se acercó a él, y al ir a cogerlo, una mano, que intentaba hacer lo mismo que ella, tropezó con la suya.**

**Medea se percató de la presencia del chico, y, al levantar la vista para mirarlo, se encontró con dos ojos miel que la miraban con timidez, sintió una punzada en el corazón, por un momento no tuvo respiración.

* * *

**

Hasta aqui el segundo capitulo, espero subir mañana el siguiente, bye! Se lo dedico a mi amiga Nonna!


	3. Miradas furtivas

Holas de nuevo!Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, en primer lugar, agradecer a toda la gente que ha leído la historia, y por consiguiente, muchiiiisimas gracias a la gente que me ha dejado reviews, a los que contestaré más abajo. Antes de pasar al capitulo decir algo que ya sabéis, estos personajes, exceptuando a los Vega-Soler, y lugares, hechizos...etc, no son míos, sino que nacieron de la potente imaginación de J.K Rowling y yo no gano nada haciendo esto, tan solo me divierto!

Ahora pasaré a contestar a los reviews:

**-Rasaaabe:** muchas gracias por leer mi fic y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y, tranquila, como verás en este capitulo y en los siguientes, la pareja Remus /Medea triunfará sobre los deseos de Sirius. Tienes razón, Remus es el mejor de todos, al menos a mi parecer. Mi Remisito lindo (xDDD),muchas gracias de nuevo y cuidate!Besos!

**-Siesna:** en primer lugar te agradezco también que hayas leido mi fic, y que te haya gustado. Espero que lo sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando. A mi también me encanta Moony. Gracias por decir que escribo bien. Espero volver a actualizar en un par de días. Mientras tanto, un beso!

**-Maria**: Hola!bienvenida al fic! Muchas gracias por leerlo. Bueno, exactamente no somos vecinas. Yo soy de León, bastante alejado de Almería, lo que pasa es que lo ambiente en Granada porque mi poeta favorito, Federico Garcia Lorca, era granadino. Y en cuanto a lo de poner la por le, decirte que en león somos leístas, es decir, que lo hacemos sin querer!nos sale solo!sorry, intentare cambiarlo! Besos!

**-Angel-sin-alas:** gracias también por leer mi fic, espero que sigas leyéndolo y dejando reviews, que me hacen mucha ilusión. Intentaré actualizar muy pronto. Besos!

Y ahora sí, por fin, aquí os dejo el capitulo:

**CAPITULO 3: MIRADAS FURTIVAS. **

**Remus sintió una sensación de vértigo en el estómago cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de la chica. Y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Delante de él una chica que nunca había visto lo sonreía con timidez y algo sonrojada.**

**Medea, durante un momento se quedo sin habla. Ella normalmente era una persona muy segura, pero, delante de esa mirada color miel, sus barreras habían caído, y a duras penas pudo articular algunas palabras:**

**-Yo...esto...puedes cogerlo si quieres, yo sólo lo estaba hojeando..-**

**Y bajó la mirada.**

**Lupin, completamente ruborizado, ya que era una persona muy tímida, le contestó:**

**-No, no hace falta, yo también quería sólo hojearlo. Ahora, si me disculpas, me tengo que ir.**

**Y antes de que Medea pudiese decir nada, el joven ya se había ido de la biblioteca, por lo que volvía a estar sola. Cogió el diccionario y se dirigió al Gran Comedor.**

**Después de perderse un par de veces por los pasillos, entre que no conocía bien el castillo, y que gracias a seguir las indicaciones de un poltergeist llamado Peeves había aparecido al otro lado del Gran Comedor, consiguió llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Allí vió en la mesa de Gryffindor a sus amigas, y fue a sentarse con ellas. Después de darse los buenos días, Lily, acercándole una tostada, la dijo:**

**-Medea¿qué estuviste haciendo en la biblioteca? Porque para ir sólo a por un diccionario tardaste mucho.**

**-No, si en la biblioteca estuve poco- la contestó- pero luego me perdí al intentar llegar hasta aquí y me encontré con Peeves, que "ayudándome" me hizo aparecer al otro lado del castillo.**

**Anne y Emma se echaron a reír, pero Lily, entre risas, la advirtió:**

**-Regla número 1 de Hogwarts: nunca te fíes de lo que te diga Peeves, podrías acabar muy mal.**

**Y las cuatro estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.**

**-Ok, lo tendré muy en cuenta a partir de ahora- dijo Medea- por cierto, hablando de la biblioteca, me encontré con un chico que...**

**-Ahí están!-la interrumpió Anne mientras se colocaba el pelo- Los Merodeadores Medea!son esos cuatro que acaban de entrar.**

**Medea levantó la vista hacia la puerta y vio a cuatro chicos. El primero que entró era moreno, con los ojos marrones, y se estaba revolviendo el pelo.**

**-Ese es James Potter,- la dijo Emma- buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, y uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio, tiene incluso su propio club de fans. Y por cierto, Lily está enamorada de él.**

**-¡Eso no es cierto!- la recriminó Lily dándole un codazo en las costillas- Potter es el mayor engreído y arrogante del mundo. No saldría con él aunque tuviera que elegir entre él y el calamar gigante.**

**-Sí, lo que tú digas- contestó Emma, y bajando la voz, le susurró a Medea- dice que lo odia pero no le deja de mirar ni un segundo, mira.**

**Y Medea lo confirmó, Lily, disimuladamente, no le quitaba el ojo de encima a James, y éste, en un momento determinado, la miró, haciendo que su cara fuera del color de su pelo.**

**-Y ese que va detrás de James, es Sirius Black,-continuó Emma- el mayor casanova de Hogwarts y sin duda, el chico más guapo del colegio, como puedes ver.**

**Medea se giró y pensó que sin duda Emma tenía razón, Sirius Black era uno de los chicos más guapos que había visto hasta ahora. Pero la pinta de chulo y la fama que le precedía no le gustaba nada a Medea. Nunca se habría fijado en un chico así por muy guapo que fuera. También se dio cuenta que era el chico que la empujó en el tren.**

**-Chicas, teníais razón, fue Sirius el chico que me empujó en el tren.- y Medea le vió, detrás de Sirius entraba el chico que había visto en la biblioteca, y otra vez su respiración se cortó.**

**-Y ese que va detrás de Sirius ¿quién es¿también es uno de los Merodeadores?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarle.**

**-Sí- la confirmó Lily- es Remus Lupin, es prefecto de Gryffindor conmigo, a mi modo de ver, el merodeador más responsable. No tiene nada que ver con los otros dos.**

**-Ahhh- dijo Medea- Remus Lupin.**

**Detrás de los tres Merodeadores iba un chico bajito y regordete.**

**-Y ese es el último de ellos, Peter Pettigrew- terminó Anne.**

**Por su parte, Sirius, al entrar en el comedor, vio a Medea, y acto seguido se dio la vuelta y le dijo a James:**

**-Prongs amigo, la chica del tren está sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor. Es la que esta sentada al lado de Evans.**

**James buscó con la mirada y cuando vio a Medea se volvió a Sirius:**

**-Joer Padfoot, tenias razón, es muy guapa.**

**-Vamos James, vamos a presentarnos.**

**Y adquiriendo una postura chulesca, James y Sirius, seguidos por Remus y Peter, que iban hablando indiferentes a la conversación de los dos primeros, se dirigieron a donde estaban sentadas las chicas.**

**-Hola chicas- dijo Sirius- ¿qué tal el comienzo de curso?**

**-Hola Black-dijeron al unísono Emma y Anne- muy bien ¿y el tuyo?- dijeron mirándole pícaramente.**

**-Hola Evans- dijo James a Lily- ¿qué tal has pasado el verano?**

**-A ti que más te da Potter- dijo Lily molesta- no ha empezado el curso y ya estás molestándome?**

**-Por cierto Evans- interrumpió Sirius- ¿no nos pensáis presentar a vuestra nueva amiga? Yo soy Sirius Black nena,-dijo dirigiéndose a Medea- aunque ya nos conocimos en el tren ¿no?**

**-Sí- dijo Medea- Soy Medea Vega-Soler. Encantada de conocerte.**

**La verdad es que cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico con tantos aires de arrogancia. Se notaba que se creía el centro del mundo.**

**-Estos son mis amigos: este es James Potter-y James la estrechó la mano- Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin- dijo señalándolos.**

**Lupin se había sentado enfrente de ella, y cuando se volvieron a mirar, los dos se volvieron a poner nerviosos.**

**-Remus y yo ya nos conocimos ¿no es cierto?-dijo Medea mirándoles**

**-Sí, nos encontramos esta mañana en la biblioteca.**

**Anne se acercó al oído de Medea y la susurró:**

**-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?**

**A lo que ella contestó:**

**-Lo intente, pero me interrumpiste ¿recuerdas?- dijo mirándola divertida.**

**Anne, haciendo un gesto de estar pensando y recordar algo, asintió y sonrió.**

**-Bueno guapa, y ¿de donde eres?-le dijo Sirius a Medea- porque nunca te había visto por aquí, y créeme, me hubiera fijado- y la dedicó una seductora sonrisa.**

**Así se pasaron el desayuno hablando sobre el verano, el nuevo curso, etc. Pero había dos personas que no hablaron mucho, y que cada poco cruzaban miradas furtivas: Remus Lupin y Medea Vega.**

**Al acabar el desayuno, las chicas y los Merodeadores se dirigieron a la primera clase del año: herbología. Durante todo el camino hacia los invernaderos, Sirius Black no dejo de hablar y de acercarse a Medea.**

**-"Parece que Padfoot se ha tomado muy a pecho lo de ligarse a la chica nueva. No ha perdido ni un segundo en empezar el ataque"-pensaba James.**

**Pero detrás de Prongs, una persona también pensaba en ese tema pero de una manera muy distinta. Remus Lupin estaba acostumbrado a ver a Sirius en esas actitudes, con muchas chicas, pero esta vez, estaba siendo diferente, notaba algo extraño en su interior viendo a Sirius y a Medea hablando. Aunque también con cierto alivio, veía como la chica no le seguía el juego a su amigo, que parecía estar alucinando viendo como una chica se le estaba resistiendo.**

**Medea por su parte, intentaba quitarse de encima a Sirius, porque notaba la mirada de Lupin posada en ellos, y porque prefería estar hablando con él antes de que con Sirius. La verdad es que algo raro la pasaba, no era normal que estuviera así con un chico al que apenas conocía de unas pocas horas y con el que había cruzado unas pocas frases.**

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, iba a seguirlo un poco más, pero es muy tarde, y estoy medio dormida, pero os dejo un adelanto: Sirius y James se dan cuenta de que Lupin está enamorado de Medea, y como él no se atreve a decirla nada, les engañan y les encierran en un aula vacía para que hablen...¿Qué pasara¿Se atreverá Lupin a confesarle sus sentimientos a Medea¿o será Medea la que de el primer paso¿Importará la licantropía de Lupin?...Si lo queréis saber, esperad un par de días al próximo cap. Por cierto que también habrá una gran broma a Snape.

Así que ya me despido, esperando que me dejéis muchos reviews, en serio, son muy importantes para cualquier autor, y te dan ganas para seguir la historia.

Hasta el próximo capitulo!

**EneriLupin**


	4. La unica guerra que se pierde es la que

Hola a todos de nuevo!

¿Qué tal?en primer lugar perdon por tardar en actualizar, pero este año la universidad me ocupa mucho mas tiempo que otros años y casi no tengo tiempo de nada, pero prometo actualizar una vez por semana o asi, o por lo menos lo intentare. Muchas gracias a la gente que le el fic, y en especial a la gente que me ha dejado reviews, que me animan a seguir escribiendo y a los que voy a contestar ahora:

**Zria:** Yo también me enamoraría de Remusito guapo no lo dudes, aunque tienes razón, primero tendríamos que dejar de mirar a Sirius.jejejeje. No te preocupes por comentar cosas de tu vida en los reviews. No me molesta en lo absoluto. Y sube tu autoestima mujer!que seguro que vales mucho. Gracias por leer el fic y no te preocupes por tardar en dejar reviews! lo importante es que los dejes!jejeje Muchas gracias de nuevo! Espero que te guste el cap!Besos!

**Siesna:** Bueno en este capitulo ya sabras un poco mas de lo que pasa entre Remus y Medea. Me gusta que te haya gustado el cap!y espero que te guste este guapa! Espero actualizar mas a menudo. Cuidate! Bye!

**Lino-Potter:** Si, tienes razón, Sirius puede llegar a ser muy pelma. En este capítulo lo verás. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic y que sacie tu curiosidad!Cuidate guapa!

**Rasaaabe:** Hola de nuevo! Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Remus es el mejor, y te digo igual que a Lino-Potter, Sirius puede llegar a ser muy pesado intentando ligarse a Medea. Aquí sabras en que desencadenan sus intentos. Cuidate! Bye!

**Angel-sin-alas:** Bueno, este capitulo me quedo mucho mas largo. Me alegra que te haya gustado. El sueño para mi también es algo sagrado.!Espero que te guste el capitulo. Cuidate!Bye!

Por cierto, antes de poner el cap, recomendaros un par de fics: uno que esta a mi nombre, pero que lo está escribiendo mi mejor amiga, si lo leeis sabréis que no es mi forma de escribir!SE llama "Los Principios de la Lujuria" y trata de Lucius y Draco

Y otro de mi hermana pequeña ALBADIGGORY que se titula "Somewhere I belong" y es de Cedric. Espero que os gusten. Decir por ultimo que exceptuando el personaje de Medea, nada de los demas es mio. Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling

Y ahora sin mas, el cuarto capitulo. Espero que os guste!

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: LA ÚNICA GUERRA QUE SE PIERDE ES LA QUE SE ABANDONA**

**Durante la clase de Herbología, la profesora Caranthor les puso a trabajar por parejas.**

**Lily y Medea trabajaban juntas, Emma con Anne, Sirius con James y Peter y Remus. Tenían que extraer el pus de los bubotubérculos, y depositarlo en frascos de cristal, luego la profesora los llevaría a la enfermería, ya que, ese pus diluido, es un gran remedio contra el acné, pero que si se aplica concentrado, provoca verrugas.**

**En un descuido de la profesora, Sirius se acercó a donde estaban trabajando Lily y Medea:**

**-¿Qué tal todo por aquí preciosa?- dijo a Medea mostrándole la mejor de sus sonrisas y revolviéndose el pelo- ¿Necesitas ayuda?**

**-No, gracias Black- le contestó Medea sin mirarle- pero puedo hacerlo yo solita. Hasta luego!**

**Y le dio la espalda a Sirius.**

**La cara de éste al volver al lado de James era un poema.**

**-No lo entiendo Prongs- le dijo totalmente sorprendido- cualquier chica desea que la ayude y que trabaje con ella, y sin embargo, parece que a ella no le importo!**

**-Me parece Padfoot que lo vas a tener difícil, creo que a esa chica no le gustas nada de nada.-le contestó James mientras, a espaldas de la profesora, guardaba en su túnica un par de frascos de pus. Cuando lo hizo, sonrió satisfecho.**

**Remus observaba divertido a Sirius. La verdad es que no sabía porqué, pero no podía dejar de observar a Medea. "Está preciosa" pensaba. En un momento determinado, Medea notó una mirada sobre ella y se volvió, encontrándose con los ojos de Remus, que, avergonzado, miró rápidamente a su planta. Medea también volvió su atención a la suya, pero, sin poder evitarlo, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa y ahogó un suspiro.**

**Después de terminar la clase, los alumnos se dirigieron al castillo, y, de la misma forma que antes de la clase, Sirius se puso al lado de Medea, y esta vez se ofreció a llevarla sus libros.**

**-¡No hace falta Black!-le gritó Lily-¿por qué no te vas con tu amigo Potter y nos dejas en paz?**

**Y antes de que Sirius dijera algo, cogió a Medea por la manga de la túnica y la arrastró a la cabeza del grupo de alumnos, fuera del alcance de un Sirius totalmente estupefacto.**

**-No sé que le pasa a Black contigo- le dijo Lily a Medea- pero no te fíes. Es normal en él marcarse un objetivo y cuando lo tiene, la deja y va a por otra. Ten cuidado. No me gustaría que te hiciera daño. Ya se lo ha hecho a muchas.**

**-Tranquila Lily. La verdad es que tengo que reconocer que Black es muy guapo, pero ese tipo de chicos no me gustan. No son mi estilo.**

**"Me gustan los chicos con ojos miel y tímidos"pensó mientras veía a Remus con sus amigos reírse. "¿pero que estoy pensando, si apenas lo conozco" y olvidando esos pensamientos, continuó hablando con sus amigas camino del castillo.**

**El resto de las clases de la mañana transcurrió sin ningún hecho destacable. Al terminar la última clase, Medea y sus amigas hacían planes de camino al Gran Comedor sobre lo que harían esa tarde, ya que no tenían más clases en todo el día:**

**Opino que después de la comida podríamos ir a sentarnos al lado del lago. Todavía hace algo de calor, y hay que aprovechar- dijo Lily.**

**Sí- corroboró Medea- sería estupendo tomar el sol. La verdad es que no sabeis cuanto echo de menos el sol español. Creo que a este paso me voy a quedar pálida.**

**¿Pero que dices?- cortó Emma- Si estás super morena, ya me gustaría tener tu color de piel. Aquí todas estamos blancas como la leche. Mira, compara**

**Y se subió la manga de la túnica mostrándole a Medea su blanco brazo, y esta comprobó que, en efecto, era muchísimo más oscura su piel que la de sus amigas.**

**Así, siguieron caminando por los pasillos, hasta que pasaron por delante de la puerta del baño de las chicas. Medea se detuvo:**

**Chicas, ir yendo al Gran Comedor, yo tengo que ir al baño. Luego os alcanzo.**

**Ok, Medea- dijo Lily- ¿no te perderas?**

**No, descuida- dijo Medea sonriendo.**

**Después de aliviar sus necesidades, Medea se estaba lavando las manos cuando oyó unas voces fuera del servicio. Se secó las manos y abrió un poco la puerta. Allí descubrió a los cuatro Merodeadores hablando:**

**Esta tarde tenemos que empezar a preparar la broma de Snivellius- decía James Potter- conseguí robar dos frascos de pus en Herbología- dijo orgulloso.**

**Estupendo- dijo Sirius- y también podríamos planear que vamos a hacer en la próxima "excursión", ya falta poco para la ...**

**¡Callate!- gritó Remus- alguien podría oirte. Y miró a su alrededor.**

**Tranquilo Moony, estamos solos- dijo James.**

**Bueno, pero de todas formas tened más cuidado.**

**Esta bien- dijo Sirius- entonces esta tarde ¿quedamos?**

**Haced lo que querais, yo voy a ir a la biblioteca a hacer el resumen que ha mandado Mcgonagall.**

**Pero Remus¡Si hoy es el primer dia de clase¿No lo puedes hacer por la noche con Sirius y conmigo?- dijo James.**

**No, por las noches quiero dormir- dijo Remus sonriendo- yo estaré de acuerdo con lo que planeeís, no os preocupeis.**

**Bueno, está bien- dijo Sirius, que sabía lo inútil que sería perder el tiempo intentando convencer a Remus de no ir a la biblioteca- Te veremos por la noche.**

**Bueno tios, vamos al Gran Comedor que me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo Peter, agarrandose la barriga con ambas manos (N.A: como veis no le hago mucho caso a la rata traidora, lo siento, pero no pienso gastar mucho tiempo en el)**

**Sí, tienes razón- dijo Sirius- Vamos, mis admiradoras me esperan.**

**Y los cuatro chicos se fueron del pasillo. Medea abrió la puerta del todo y salió al pasillo. Durante todo el camino al Gran Comedor estuvo pensando en la conversación que acababa de escuchar. ¿Quién era Snivellius¿Qué es lo que Remus quería ocultar¿Sería grave? Finalmente pensó que sería cualquier tontería de los chicos y no le dio importancia, y cuando llegó a las puertas del Gran Comedor había decidido un cambio en sus planes de aquella tarde...**

**Creo que no nos conocemos- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.**

**Medea se asustó, y, al darse la vuelta, vió a dos chicos: uno rubio y con cara de arrogante y otro moreno con aspecto enclenque y grasiento.**

**Mi nombre es Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, séptimo año, Slytherin- dijo ofreciéndole la mano.**

**Medea le miró con desconfianza, y despacio estrechó su mano con la de Malfoy. Al fin y al cabo era una chica educada.**

**Medea Vega-Soler, quinto año, Gryffindor- Encantada. ¿Y quien es tu amigo?**

**Soy Severus Snape- dijo el moreno.**

**Encantada también- dijo Medea- ahora si me disculpais me están esperando.**

**Se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde la estaban esperando sus amigas.**

**-Tenias razón Snape. Es muy guapa- dijo Lucius Malfoy. Y los dos Slytherins se dirigieron a su mesa.**

**Después de la comida, Medea estaba hablando con sus amigas cuando vió a Lupin coger sus libros y salir del comedor. Decidió esperar un rato, para no ser muy obvio que le seguía y al cabo de cuarenta minutos, cuando ya quedaban muy pocos alumnos en el comedor. Medea se disculpó con sus amigas:**

**-Chicas, antes de ir al lago voy a ir a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes de Transformación y a escribir a mis padres.**

**Y antes de que sus amigas pudieran decirle algo, se levantó, cogió sus cosas, y salió del Comedor.**

**Cuando llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca, vió, para su alegría que no eran los únicos estudiantes que había allí, y que, por lo menos, había un alumno por mesa, por lo que no quedaba ninguna libre. Medea vió las cosas de Remus en una mesa al fondo, pero el no estaba, y rápidamente lo encontró buscando un libro en la sección de Transformación.**

**"Perfecto"-pensó- "Ahora si me siento en su mesa no será demasiado obvio que quiero sentarme con él. Como todas las mesas están ocupadas..."**

**Y sonriendo, se sentó en la mesa, enfrente de Lupin, en el extremo de la mesa. Sacó sus libros, su diccionario, y se puso a la tarea de la profesora Mcgonagall.**

**Lupin, por su parte, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica hasta que se dirigió a la mesa con un par de libros y la vió sentada en su mesa. Sintió un vuelco en su estómago y por poco, los libros se le caen al suelo. Ocultando sus nervios, y como si no pasara nada, se sentó en su sitio, posó los libros a un lado, y, antes de seguir con la redacción, levantó la vista y dirigió a Medea una timida mirada. Ella lo noto, y levantó la vista.**

**Hola Remus- dijo con un hormigueo en el cuerpo- ¿no te importa que me siente aquí?**

**Esto...- dijo Remus- No, no, claro que no.**

**Y acto seguido bajó la mirada a su trabajo.**

**Al cabo de un par de horas, Medea acabó la redacción. La verdad es que entre que descubrió que las redacciones en inglés no se la daban muy bien, y que se sentía tremendamente nerviosa con Lupin al lado, había tardado mucho en terminarla. Sacó un pergamino limpio y se dispuso a escribir una carta a su abuelo. Luego escribiría a sus padres. Guardó los libros en la cartera y comenzó a escribir.**

**Lupin, que había acabado la redacción hacia rato, pero que se había quedado leyendo un libro, aunque cada dos por tres tenía que levantar la vista para mirar a Medea. Llegó un momento en que lo hacía incoscientemente, y no entendía el porqué. En una de esas miradas, se fijó en lo que estaba escribiendo Medea.**

**Ella se dio cuenta.**

**Es español- dijo mostrándole la carta.**

**A Remus siempre le habían atraido los idiomas, y en aquella ocasión su curiosidad pudo más que sus nervios.**

**Vaya, parece muy difícil- dijo mirando las palabras escritas con una fina caligrafía.**

**No es difícil- dijo Medea. Remus la miró con incredulidad- digamos, que es...diferente.**

**Que-rri-dou a-bu-e-lou- Remus intentó leer la primera línea.**

**Es Querido abuelo- leyó ella en español- significa Dear grandfather.**

**Vaya..-dijo Remus impresionado- ¿Me puedes leer un poco más? Aunque no lo entienda, pero es que me gusta como suena.**

**Medea sonrió divertida y le leyó el fragmento de carta que había escrito, pero aunque Remus no lo entendió, la última frase que Medea había escrito decía así:**

**"...antes de que me lo preguntes, te diré que he conocido a un chico, que me hace sentir cosas extrañas, pero lo extraordinario es que, le acabo de conocer, pero no se porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en él... "**

**En ese momento Madame Prince se percató de la conversación de los dos alumnos y les "invitó" a salir de la biblioteca.**

**Por el camino hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor no hablaron mucho. Pareció que todo el valor que habían reunido para hablarse en la biblioteca se había esfumado.**

**Al llegar, Medea vió a sus amigas sentadas cerca de la chimenea, y una voz, desde las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de los chicos, llamó a Lupin:**

**Lupiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!Sube!Te estamos esperando !- gritó Sirius.**

**Este se volteó hacia Medea.**

**-Bueno..yo...esto...me tengo que ir-dijo**

**si, yo también. Nos vemos. Hasta luego**

**Hasta luego**

**Y cada uno se fue con sus respectivos amigos.**

**Cuando Medea se acercó a su grupo de amigas, Emma se lanzó a preguntarle:**

**¿Qué hacias con Lupin¿De donde veníis?- dijo intrigada**

**Nada- contestó- sólo nos encontramos en la biblioteca y hemos venido juntos**

**¿Seguro?- insistió Emma**

**No hagas caso a Emma- intervino Lily- Siempre piensa lo peor, por cierto Medea, nos encontramos a Sirius y nos preguntó por ti.**

**Me alegro por él- contestó Medea**

**Y las cuatro se echaron a reir, y terminaron la tarde hablando junto a la chimenea.**

**Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los chicos:**

**Ok, Lupin. Todo esta preparado- decia James**

**Sí- intervino Sirius- será esta noche.**

**¿Qué habaís hecho?- preguntó Lupin- Porque cuando preparais una broma sin mi me asustais bastante! Y más cuando se trata de Snivellius.**

**Nos hemos dado cuenta de que Snape, antes de ir a cenar, va al servicio que hay en el pasillo del Gran Comedor, sobre las ocho en punto. Digamos que hemos transformado las propiedades del pus y que ahora es transparente y que digamos también que todos los servicios menos uno están "estropeados" y que los bordes de la taza del que funciona estarán embadurnados de pus. No quiero imaginarme el trasero de Snivellius!**

**Y los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas. Un rato más tarde, a las ocho menos cuarto, los Merodeadores salieron de la sala común. Al momento, las cuatro chicas se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para cenar. A las ocho en punto, entraron los cuatro Merodeadores riéndose a carcajada limpia, sentándose unos asientos más a la izquierda que las chicas.**

**Estos ya han preparado alguna- dijo Lily enfadada**

**Entonces en ese momento Medea se acordó de la conversación que había escuchado esa mañana y le preguntó a Lily:**

**Oye Lily¿tú sabes quien es Snivellius o algo así?**

**Pues claro, es Snape, un chico de Slytherin, pero es enemigo de los Merodeadores y ese es su mote ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**No, por nada, oí ese nombre por casualidad**

**Y se acordó de que Snape era el chico que iba con ese tal Malfoy por la mañana. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando cinco minutos después, entró Snape en el Gran Comedor, al principio, todo parecía normal, pero, en cuestión de segundos, su cara se empezó a torcer y el tamaño de su trasero aumentaba por momentos. Snape empezó a rascarse frenéticamente las grandes verrugas que le habían salido y, gracias a un hechizo acelerador que James le había puesto, las verrugas crecieron tanto, que en unos pocos segundos la parte trasera de la túnica se rompió, dejando al descubierto el trasero de Snape lleno de feas verrugas gigantescas. (N.A: lo siento por las fans de Snape)**

**Todo el salón estalló en carcajadas, aunque Lily y Medea permanecieron calladas, la verdad es que martirizar así a un pobre chico no les parecía bien. Snape salió corriendo del comedor rumbo a la enfermeria y en un par de días, no se le vió por las clases.**

**Al acabar de cenar, cuando las chicas se iban del comedor, Sirius se acercó por detrás de Medea y la dijo:**

**Buenas noches preciosa¿Te ha gustado nuestra broma?-dijo con orgullo.- La verdad es que, está mal que lo diga yo, pero ha sido genial!**

**Pues yo no creo eso. Me gustaría saber que pensarias si tu fueras la víctima. Hasta luego Black!**

**Y se fue junto a Lily, que le echó tal mirada asesina a Sirius que a éste ni se le pasó por la cabeza volver a intentar acercarse a Medea.**

**Así, pasaron las tres primeras semanas de clase, que, para Medea, fueron maravillosas. Se había integrado perfectamente en el colegio, y, a excepción del acoso que sufría por parte de Sirius Black cada vez que la veía, el resto era perfecto..aunque...todo podía mejorar. Los sentimientos nuevos que había sentido la primera vez que viera a Remus Lupin en la biblioteca se habían intensificado durante esas tres semanas de manera que, para entonces, Remus se había convertido casi en su obsesión. Incluso unos días que Remus no estuvo en el colegio, ella estuvo muy preocupada y echaba de menos su presencia, la profesora Mcgonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, les había dicho que la madre de Remus se había puesto mala y que él había tenido que ir a verla.**

**Medea no había hablado de esto con nadie. Aunque creía que Lily sospechaba algo, y, lejos de equivocarse, así era. Esa tarde, cuando estaban ellas dos sentadas debajo de un árbol en los jardines, ya que Emma y Anne estaban cumpliendo una retención, la pelirroja aprovechó para hablar con Medea:**

**Bueno Medea¿qué tal tus primeras semanas en Hogwarts?**

**Bien Lily, la verdad es que estoy muy a gusto aquí-dijo Medea**

**Aunque las cosas podrían ir mejor ¿no?- dijo Lily mirándola con suspicacia**

**¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Lily?- dijo Medea.**

**Por favor Medea¿te piensas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo miras a Lupin?- al solo oir su nombre Medea se ruborizó.**

**No se de que me hablas Lily.**

**Mira, a mi no me engañas, se te nota a leguas que te gusta, y a él también.**

**Está bien, lo reconozco, me gusta, pero yo a él no. Si casi ni me habla...**

**Pues por eso mismo...¿No te das cuenta que tú haces lo mismo? Casi ni le hablas, porque os da apuro, y además los dos os poneís igual de nerviosos y colorados cuando estais en presencia del otro.**

**¿Tú crees?- preguntó esperanzada Medea.**

**Sí, estoy segura.**

**¿Y que hago?- preguntó desesperada Medea- Porque así no puedo seguir más tiempo. Esto me está quemando por dentro. Nunca me había pasado esto con nadie. Es la primera que...**

**...estás enamorada de verdad ¿no?- acabó la pelirroja la frase.- Mira, yo, como amiga, te voy a dar un consejo: actúa tu primero, toma la iniciativa, porque si estás esperando a que Lupin hable contigo...él es demasiado tímido. Nunca lo haría. Tienes que dar tú el primer paso.**

**Sí, vale, pero¿y si me rechaza?**

**No lo va a hacer- dijo Lily- y si eso pasa recuerda: "La única guerra que se pierde es la que se abandona" Sigue intentándolo.**

**Mientras tanto, los Merodeadores estaban en su cuarto hablando de sus cosas:**

**Padfoot, esta tarde Jackie Smith, la Ravenclaw de cuarto rubia, me ha dicho que quiere salir contigo- dijo James desde su cama, donde estaba jugando con una snitch.**

**¡Bah, esa no esta dentro de mis objetivos, pero su amiga castaña...Rosell...esa si que no me importaría..aunque no me apetece hablar con ninguna chica ahora- dijo Sirius.**

**¿Tienes miedo de que te rechace como he hecho la española estas tres semanas?- dijo Peter.**

**Sirius se incorporó enfadado, le había herido su orgullo:**

**A mi ninguna chica me rechaza ¿entiendes Wormtail? Vega caerá tarde o temprano.**

**¿Porqué no la dejas en paz de una vez?- explotó Lupin.**

**Los otros tres Merodeadores quedaron callados y estupefactos. No era normal que Lupin se enfadara de esa manera.**

**¿Pero Moony amigo que te pasa?- dijo James**

**¡Nada¡Solo que no me gusta que juegues con las chicas!**

**¿Con las chicas?- inquirió perspicaz James- si eso Sirius lo lleva haciendo años y nunca te ha importando¿no será solo con Medea?**

**Para nada- dijo Remus, aunque al hablar se sonrojó**

**Pues mira que no te creo- continuó James- La verdad es que me he estado fijando y tu comportamiento con ella o cuando está ella no es normal...**

**¿Te gusta?- pregunto con ansia Peter**

**Yo...no...- balbuceó Remus**

**¡TE GUSTA MEDEA!- gritó James- ¡LO SABIA!**

**¡Que no!-intentó convencer Lupin**

**Que no cuela, reconócelo de una vez, te gusta. Se sincero con nosotros!**

**Está bien. Me gusta- se rindió Lupin**

**Vale, pero¿Cuánto te gusta?**

**¿Cómo que cuanto me gusta?**

**Sí, esta claro, mucho o poco**

**¿Queréis que sea sincero?**

**Siiii- dijeron los tres a coro**

**Pues la verdad es que mucho. La verdad es que nunca me había pasado esto con ninguna chica.**

**¿Y que vas a hacer?-preguntó James**

**¿Hacer¿Yo? Nada...-**

**¿Vas a dejar que se vaya con otro, como Sirius?**

**Ey! A mi ya no me metas, que desde este momento paso de conquistar a Medea, mis amigos están por delante. Solo era un juego- dijo solemnemente Sirius.**

**Bueno, ahora vamos a trazar un plan de acción para que conquistes a Medea- continuó James**

**¿Estás loco?- pregunto Remus- ¿Te has olvidado de lo que soy? Soy un monstruo. Y no quiero que ella lo sepa ¿Entiendes? Prefiero conservarla como amiga, a que se entere, me rechace, y me odie. Ya he pasado por esto. Y se que el que acaba sufriendo soy yo!**

**No todas las chicas son iguales- dijo Sirius- Y creo que Medea no es de esa clase de chicas, y creo que, si te quiere de verdad, no le importará lo que seas o dejes de ser.**

**Me da igual. No quiero arriesgarme!y punto final. No quiero que os metáis en esto chicos, en serio. La quiero demasiado. Me voy a dar un paseo.**

**Y salió de la habitación y se puso a vagar por los pasillos del castillo, pensando en Medea. No sabía como había pasado, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Le tenía totalmente embrujado desde la primera vez que la vio. Incluso muchas veces llegó a pensar que ella podría estar sintiendo lo mismo, ya que muchas de sus miradas eran correspondidas, y ella, aunque tímida, siempre se mostraba atenta y preocupada por él.**

**Pero entonces su condición de licántropo le asaltó y comprendió que nunca llegaría a tener una relación normal con una chica. En ese momento, se asomó por una ventana y vió en los jardines a Medea y a Lily riéndose, unas silenciosas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos miel, y un pensamiento le asaltó "¿porqué no puedo ser un chico normal?"**

**Después de unos días, James, Sirius y Peter habían estado observando el comportamiento de Lupin y la verdad es que el pobre parecía un alma en pena. Todo el día estaba triste. Pensando en que estaba enamorado y que nunca podrían estar juntos por su "pequeño problema peludo" como lo llamaba James. Los tres Merodeadores se dieron cuenta de que, a pesar de lo que dijera su amigo, había llegado el momento de pasar a la acción. Por eso, una tarde, después de comer se acercó Sirius a Medea:**

**-Hola Medea- dijo con una sonrisa-**

**-Hola Sirius- le contestó. La verdad es que Medea estaba totalmente sorprendida con el comportamiento de Sirius. De un día para otro la había dejado de molestar y ahora se mostraba normal, incluso se podría decir que habían empezado a ser amigos- ¿Qué quieres?**

**Nada, solo que me acabo de encontrar con la profesora Mcgonagall y me ha dicho que a las cinco quiere verte en el aula de Transformaciones para que le ayudes con una traducción de español, que Dumbledore no está, y es un libro de Trasfiguración de un autor español y necesita saberlo.**

**Ok, a las cinco allí estaré.**

**Se despidieron y se fueron cada uno por su lado. A las cinco menos cuarto, Medea fue al aula de Transformación, y la encontró vacía**

**Bueno, todavía es pronto- se dijo a si misma.**

**Mientras tanto, James entró en la biblioteca donde estaba Lupin:**

**Remus, me acaba de decir la profesora Mcgonagall que vayas a su despacho ahora, que te quiere decir algo con respecto a tu obligación de prefecto.**

**¿Ahora?- dijo Remus- Estoy en mitad de una redacción**

**Sí, ahora. Nos vemos luego. Chao!**

**Remus salió de la biblioteca y fue al Aula. Cuando entró, vió a Medea sentada en una de las mesas sola y su estómago se encogió. Ella, al oir la puerta, pensando que era la profesora, se levantó, y al descubrir a Remus, su respiración se cortó por un segundo.**

**Hola Remus ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo Medea**

**Nada, que me dijo James que la profesora quería hablar conmigo ¿y tú?**

**Pues lo mismo, Sirius me dijo que la profesora queria verme.**

**¿Dijiste Sirius?- pregunto Lupin**

**Si¿por qué?**

**"Les voy a matar"pensó Lupin en ese momento "les mataré sin piedad"**

**Medea, creo que la profesora no va a venir. Creo que ha sido una broma de Sirius y James- dijo totalmente rojo Remus**

**Ah, pues, entonces...deberíamos irnos ¿no?- dijo Medea**

**Y los dos encaminaron sus pasos hacia la puerta, pero, en mitad de la clase, Medea se acordó del consejo de Lily, y las palabras de la pelirroja resonaron en su mente: "actúa tu primero, toma la iniciativa, porque si estás esperando a que Lupin hable contigo...él es demasiado tímido. Nunca lo haría. Tienes que dar tú el primer paso. "**

**En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que era la ocasión perfecta, y tomando aire y recopilando todo el valor que tenía y sacando el coraje que llevaba dentro, habló a Lupin:**

**Remus, yo queria hablar contigo desde hace tiempo de algo muy importante para mí-**

**Y se acercó lentamente a él, Remus sentía que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. Ella se estaba acortando demasiado las distancias con él...**

* * *

Bueno!hasta aquí el cuarto cap!Espero que os haya gustado, y este si que me ha quedado bastante largo. Espero actualizar pronto, pero como ya dije arriba, las clases este año me ocupan mucho tiempo. Pero el fic lo continuare hasta el final! Así que, me despido hasta el siguiente cap. Espero sus reviews!plixxx!

Besos a todos!

**EneriLupin**


	5. Cierra los ojos,voy a contarte algo que

Hola gente!Aquí otro capitulo más de la historia. Siento la tardanza, pero, como ya he dicho, este año no tengo mucho tiempo libre!estoy estresada entre tantas clases, examenes, trabajos...etc..En fin, dedico este capitulo en especial a toda la gente que lee la historia :**Zria, Siesna, Raaasabe, Angel-sin-alas, Lino-Potter, maria**. Espero que este capitulo también os guste.

Antes de pasar al capitulo sólo una cosa más: ninguno de estos personajes o lugares, a excepción de la familia Vega-Soler, son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a la Warner.

Ahora sí, aquí os dejo el cap:

Besitos!

CAPITULO 4: CIERRA LOS OJOS, VOY A CONTARTE ALGO QUE NUNCA DIJE ANTES

**Y se acercó lentamente a él, Remus sentía que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. Ella se estaba acortando demasiado las distancias. Pronto él comenzó a notar el perfume de ella...un agradable olor dulce, como a algodón de azúcar...sus piernas empezaron a flaquear, intentó apartarse de ella, pero no fue capaz de producir movimiento alguno. Estaba totalmente paralizado. Antes de que pudiera decir, o hacer algo, ella habló primero:**

**-Verás Remus...yo..quiero decirte algo-dijo Medea, y levantó la vista para encontrarse con un Remus totalmente ruborizado. **

**Ella interpretó esto como una buena señal y se armó de valor para seguir adelante:**

**-Desde que nos conocemos he empezado a sentir algo por ti, algo por encima de la amistad...Y ya no se como ocultarlo. Necesitaba que lo supieras. Yo...-Medea tomó aire- me he enamorado de ti.**

**Remus estaba totalmente hecho un mar de confusión, por una parte, si por él fuera, no la habría dejado decir ni una palabra más, y la hubiera cortado con un beso, ese beso que deseaba darla desde hacía semanas..pero por otra..desde un cuadro adornaba el despacho de la profesora, la luna llena que alumbraba a unos gatos negros le recordaba su condición, incluso en los momentos como este, que tendrían que ser los mejores de su vida. Parecía que la luna, majestuosa en mitad de un cielo pintado con miles de estrellas, se reía de su desdicha. **

**-Y si tu sintieras lo mismo...podríamos estar juntos-continuaba la chica- Si tu quieres.**

**Remus en ese momento, tomó una decisión, por mucho que le doliera, por una parte no tenía valor para confesarle su condición de licántropo, porque estaba convencido de que ella le rechazaría, como ya habían hecho todas hasta el momento, y por otra, no quería engañarla. Por eso, tomó sus manos con cuidado, las apretó contra él y habló:**

**-Mira Medea, me pareces una chica fascinante-Remus tomó aire antes de continuar- pero, no puedo estar contigo.**

**A Medea se le cayó el alma al suelo al oir esas palabras. No se esperaba esa respuesta. **

**-Pero, yo pensaba- balbuceó- que te gustaba. ¿No te gusto?**

**Remus no pensaba ser reclamado de esa manera, por lo que su respuesta no fue muy convincente:**

**-Esto..no Medea, no me gustas.**

**Pero ella se dio cuenta que mentía y se acercó todavía más a él y le susurró al oído:**

**-Sólo déjame comprobarlo**

**Y antes de que él pudiera decir nada, ella acercó sus labios a los suyos y le besó, mientras lo hacía, ella deslizó con suavidad su mano derecha sobre el corazón de Lupin y notó, para su alegría, que su ritmo había aumentado considerablemente con su beso.**

**Se separó unos milímetros de la boca del chico y le miró a los ojos.**

**-No tengas miedo, nos saldrá bien-y le volvió a besar.**

**Las defensas que Remus había construido se derrumbaron en ese momento y no pudo hacer nada más que responder al beso de la chica para luego abrazarla con ternura. **

**Tomó una decisión que él sabía que era equivocada: buscaría otro momento para confesarle a Medea su licantropía. No se sentía capaz de hacerlo en ese momento.**

**La pareja salió del aula de la mano, ella le propuso ir a la Sala Común a sentarse junto al fuego, ya que, a esas horas, no solía haber mucha gente. Él estuvo de acuerdo y los dos juntos encaminaron sus pasos hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.**

**Los otros tres Merodeadores estaban en el pasillo cubiertos con la capa de invisibilidad de James, y en cuanto la recién formada pareja dobló la esquina, se deshicieron de la capa:**

**-¡Lo conseguimos Prongs!- dijo Sirius emocionado- ¡Somos unos genios!**

**-Sabía que este plan no podía fallar-comentó James.-Ahora vamos por el pasadizo del tercer piso hasta la sala común para llegar antes que ellos.¡Vamos chicos!**

**Y los tres jóvenes echaron a correr por los pasillos hasta llegar al retrato de la dama Gorda, dijeron la contraseña, entraron, y se dirigieron a su habitación, pero antes, James dirigió una mirada a la gente que había en la sala, y descubrió a las amigas de Medea, entre las que estaba Lily Evans, y no pudo evitar descolocarse el pelo antes de acercarse a hablar con la pelirroja:**

**-¡Ey, Evans!-la llamó**

**La pelirroja se giró malhumorada:**

**-¿Qué quieres ahora Potter?-preguntó**

**-Tranquila pelirroja, solo quería decirte que cuando venga Lupin le digas que vaya a nuestra habitación, que le estamos esperando. ¿Ok?**

**-Esta bien Potter, se lo diré, ya puedes irte.**

**Los tres chicos entraron a su habitación y se tiraron en sus camas a esperar a que Remus llegara.**

**Unos minutos más tarde, el retrato se abrió, dando paso a Remus y Medea, que, cogidos de la mano, entraron en la Sala Común.**

**Lily, Emma y Anne miraron a su amiga en silencio con cara de sorpresa, Lily sonreía, se alegraba mucho por Medea. Sabía cuanto quería la chica a Lupin. Se dirigió al chico:**

**-Remus, hace un rato que llegaron tus amigos y me pidieron que te dijera que cuando llegaras fueras a vuestra habitación, que te esperan allí.**

**Remus soltó la mano de Medea:**

**-Ahora vengo Medea, voy a ver que quieren. Espérame aquí, no tardaré.**

**-Ok Remus, aquí te espero.**

**En cuanto el chico desapareció por las escaleras, Medea corrió a sentarse con sus amigas, que la hacían señas emocionadas:**

**-¡¡Cuéntanoslo todo!-la apremió Emma- ¿Por qué veníais de la mano?**

**-¿Desde cuando te gusta Lupin?-preguntó Anne**

**-Chicas-dijo Lily-sois muy poco observadoras, yo me había dado cuenta desde el primer día. A ver, Medea, cuéntanos como fue todo.**

**-Esta bien chicas, callaos y os contaré como fue. Todavía no me creo que me atreviera a hablar con él.**

**Y pasó a contarle a sus amigas con pelos y señales lo que había sucedido en la clase de la profesora Mcgonagall:**

**-Joer, Medea,-dijo una impresionada Anne- que valiente eres. Yo no me hubiera atrevido a decirle nada. Soy muy vergonzosa.**

**-Si te digo la verdad, yo tampoco sé como fui capaz de decírselo todo, me acordé de lo que Lily me había dicho en el lago y me lancé.**

**Las cuatro chicas se empezaron a reir. Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de los chicos, cuando Remus entró por la puerta, sus amigos le recibieron con felicitaciones:**

**-¡Aquí viene el conquistador!-bromeó Sirius- Felicidades amigo ¿ves como no era tan difícil hablar con ella?**

**-¡¡ESTAIS LOCOS!-gritó Remus-¿CÓMO SE OS OCURRE ENCERRARNOS EN UNA CLASE?¿NO OS DIJE QUE NO OS METIERAIS?**

**-Bueno Moony, no te pongas así- intervino James- ¿Valió la pena o no?**

**-Si, tienes razón, claro que valió la pena..Pero aun asi...¡os dije que no os metierais!**

**-Vale Remus, lo que tú digas-dijo Sirius-Pero ahora cuéntanos como fue todo y como te declaraste a Medea.**

**-Bueno- dijo Remus- en realidad, no me declaré...Fue ella la que se declaró, yo sólo me limité a decirla que sí.**

**-¡Vaya con la señorita Vega!-dijo Sirius- Chicas como esa no hay muchas. En fin, total, que estáis juntitos ¿no?**

**-Si- corroboró Remus- estamos juntos.**

**-¿Ves como no tenías nada de lo que preocuparte? A ella no le importa que una vez al mes seas un lobito "adorable" –dijo James.**

**-Bueno, en realidad- habló Remus- no se si le importa.**

**-¿¿¿¿Qué?-saltó Sirius-¿No me digas que estás con ella y no se lo has dicho?**

**-Es que..no me atreví- se defendió Remus- Buscaré el momento adecuado para decírselo.**

**-Amigo, no me parece bien lo que has hecho. No la puedes engañar en una cosa así- dijo James muy serio. **

**-Ya, si lo se, pero no se lo pude decir-dijo Remus apenado- Pero se lo diré. No os preocupéis.**

**-Ok, Remus- dijo Sirius- Pero díselo pronto, cuanto más tardes en contárselo va a ser peor. **

**-Sí, ya lo sé-contestó Remus- ahora, me voy abajo, Medea me está esperando.**

**Se despidió de sus amigos y volvió a la Sala Común. Medea estaba hablando con sus amigas, pero al verle, se despidió de ellas y se reunió con Lupin. Los dos se sentaron al fondo, solos, cerca del fuego, y pasaron la tarde haciéndose mimos y contándose cosas: sus gustos, aficiones...etc.**

**A las ocho bajaron a cenar, junto con los Merodeadores y las amigas de Medea. Se sentaron todos juntos en el Gran Comedor:**

**-Ey, Evans, ahora que tu amiga y mi amigo están juntos vamos a pasar más tiempo juntos ¿no te parece fantástico?-dijo James revolviéndose el pelo.**

**- ¿Fantástico? ¿Pero que dices? Antes prefiero tener como compañía al calamar gigante Potter.**

**Los chicos se empezaron a reir. Pero a Anne y Emma, que les gustaba Sirius, como al 90 de la población femenina del colegio, estaban encantadas de poder pasar más tiempo con el chico.**

**Durante la cena, Medea se fijó en que parte de la cara de Remus estaba cubierta con unas finas cicatrices que parecían arañazos:**

**-Remus ¿qué te pasó aquí?¿te arañó un gato o algo así?-dijo preocupada.**

**Al chico se le encogió el estómago, ya que esas marcas eran de la última luna llena. Sirius y James le miraron, porque también lo sabían:**

**-Sí,...fue...el gato de mi abuela..el verano pasado.**

**-Ah, pobrecito-dijo Medea, y le dio un suave beso en las cicatrices. **

**James y Sirius miraron a Remus con una mirada que decía: no la engañes! Y Remus, avergonzado, bajó la mirada. **

**Después de la cena, los chicos subieron juntos a la Sala Común, ya era tarde, así que todos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios:**

**-Remus, te esperamos en el cuarto. Buenas noches chicas- dijeron James y Sirius.**

**-Sí-dijo Lily-nosotras también vamos a la cama. No tardes en subir Medea. Buenas noches chicos.**

**Remus y Medea se quedaron solos, uno frente al otro, agarrados de las manos:**

**-Bueno, pues me voy a ir a dormir-dijo Medea**

**-Sí, yo también debería-contestó Remus **

**-Pues entonces, hasta mañana!-dijo Medea.**

**Y se fundieron en un cálido beso.**

**-Que duermas bien princesa-dijo Remus**

**-Y tu también.**

**-Buenas noches**

**-Buenas noches.**

**Y después de un último beso, cada uno se fue a sus respectivos dormitorios. Pero mientras que Medea cayó en la cama radiante de felicidad y soñó con cierto alumno de Gryffindor, Remus, se tardó bastante en dormir, porque no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le estaba ocultando a Medea, por fin, logró dormirse, pero durante toda la noche tuvo pesadillas.**

**Al día siguiente, Medea puso más empeño que de costumbre al prepararse, y, recogió sus rizos en un bonito y logrado moño. Ella y sus amigas bajaron a la Sala Común para ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar. En la entrada de los dormitorios de chicas estaban los Merodeadores esperándolas. Medea se acercó a Lupin, le dio un beso y le deseó buenos días. Se dieron la mano y el grupo al completo bajó al Gran Comedor a desayunar.**

**Así, fue pasando el tiempo, y los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas, en meses. Habían llegado a la última semana de octubre, y con ella, la fiesta de Halloween.**

**Una tarde, las cuatro chicas paseaban por el castillo, y de repente, a la entrada del Gran Comedor, vieron que Filch estaba colocando unos carteles de colores. Se acercaron a ver de que eran:**

**BAILE DE HALLOWEEN**

**DÍA 31 DE OCTUBRE A PARTIR DE LAS 21:30 H **

**EN EL GRAN COMEDOR.**

**CON KARAOKE MÁGICO Y LA ACTUACIÓN DEL GRUPO MÁGICO:**

**LOS VAMPIROS SANGRIENTOS**

**-¡¡Que emocionante!¡¡Un baile!-dijo Anne**

**-Si, ¡que bien! ¡solo queda una semana!-dijo Emma- Tenemos que encontrar pareja y comprarnos un vestido y escoger un peinado y...**

**-Si, ¡¡tenemos muchas cosas que hacer por delante!-la cortó Lily- Va a ser una noche genial.**

**-¡Podriamos ir mañana que es sábado a Hogsmade a mirar vestidos!-dijo Medea**

**-Sí, es una buena idea-dijo Anne- Aunque lo fundamental para nosotras sería buscar pareja Medea, que como tu ya la tienes...pero el resto no. Jeje.**

**Las chicas se dirigieron a la Sala Común donde se encontraron con los Merodeadores, Medea se acercó a Lupin:**

**-Remus, el día de Halloween hay un baile ¿iremos verdad?-le preguntó**

**-Claro que sí-y la dio un pequeño beso.**

**-¿un baile?-dijo Sirius emocionado-¡Genial! Tendré que buscar pareja. Sirius Black no puede ir solo a un baile.**

**-Nosotras estamos en la misma situación-dijo Emma- Nosotras tres también estamos buscando pareja. **

**Sirius se quedó mirando para Emma, la verdad es que era una de las chicas más guapas del colegio.**

**-Bueno Emma, tu problema está solucionado. Te doy la oportunidad de acompañarme al baile ¿Qué te parece?-dijo sonriendo seductoramente.**

**Emma sintió una explosión de alegría en su interior. **

**-Claro que sí, me encantará acompañarte. **

**-Bueno, ya solo faltan James, Peter, Anne y Lily.-dijo Sirius maliciosamente- ¿Evans porqué no vas con James al baile? Y Peter y Anne también podrían ir juntos. Cuatro para cuatro.**

**-¿¿¿qué?-gritó Lily- ¿Yo con Potter? Ni loca! Ni lo sueñes Black!**

**-¿Por qué no Lily?-dijo Medea- Así iremos todos juntos. Seguro que el fondo la presencia de James no te molesta tanto. Y disimuladamente le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja, que le devolvió una mirada molesta. **

**Por su parte Anne no parecía disgustada de tener que ir con Peter, no era tan guapo como los otros tres, pero parecía un buen chico (N.A: hija, que mala suerte tienes con las primeras impresiones, maldita rata traidora). Entre las tres lograron convencer a Lily de que aceptara la invitación de James. **

**Al día siguiente las chicas se fueron a Hogsmade a comprar los vestidos para el baile. Entraron en una tienda de túnicas de gala y después de pasarse media tarde probándose vestidos Medea se decidió por uno rojo, que combinaba a la perfección con su pelo negro, era corto, de tirantes, y se compró a juego unas botas negras a juego. **

**Anne, se compró un vestido azul, con escote de cuello de barco y mangas tres cuartos, también corto, con unos zapatos blancos a juego con unos adornos que se compró para el pelo.**

**Emma se decidió por un vestido naranja eléctrico, por debajo de la rodilla, y un escote de palabra de honor, con unos zapatos negros.**

**Y Lily, se compró un bonito conjunto de una falda larga con un corpiño, ambos verdes, que conjuntaban perfectamente con sus ojos verdes. **

**Con los vestidos y zapatos metidos en bolsas, salieron de la tienda. Y comenzaron a pasear por el pueblo. Al pasar por delante de una tienda de ropa para chicos, Medea vió un traje de chico negro con una camisa roja que conjuntaba a la perfección con su ropa, y ni corta ni perezosa, entró en la tienda y lo compró:**

**-Chicas, Remus estará perfecto con esto.**

**Por fin llegó el esperado baile. Las chicas, a las 6 de la tarde, se fueron a la habitación a prepararse. Y por fin, a las nueve y media, bajaron a la Sala Común donde las esperaban los Merodeadores.**

**La primera que bajó fue Lily, que se había recogido el pelo en dos moños. Estaba muy bonita, y James se quedó impresionado al verla. **

**-Vaya, Evans, esta noche estás muy guapa.**

**-Gracias Potter, ¿nos vamos ya?**

**Después bajaron Emma y Anne, las dos también guapísimas, que se agarraron del brazo de sus respectivas parejas.**

**Por último bajó Medea, radiante, se había alisado sus rizos, y su pelo negro caía hasta el fin de espalda. Remus quedó anonadado al verla y a duras penas le ofreció su brazo. Él estaba guapísimo todo de negro con la camisa roja. Medea se agarró de su brazo.**

**-Estás preciosa esta noche princesa-dijo Remus**

**-Tú también estás muy guapo- le dijo ella sonriendo**

**-¿Chicos nos vamos?-interrumpió Sirius- El baile nos espera.**

Las cuatro parejas salieron de la Sala Común camino del Gran Comedor. Al entrar en él, todos quedaron impresionados con la decoración. Todo rodeado de calabazas con velas dentro, telas negras por todas partes. Estaba genial.

**La noche prometía diversión**

Bueno!Aquí otro capitulo más! Espero que os haya gustado, en el próximo capitulo veremos lo que pasa en el baile. Las chicas tienen una sorpresa preparada, se han apuntado al karaoke mágico, pero, aunque cantan muy bien, la canción elegida hace que uno de los chicos se sienta muy mal. Medea descubrirá por fin la licantropía de Remus, pero no por su boca..¿Quién se lo contará? ¿Cómo se lo tomará? En el próximo capitulo lo descubriréis. Un besito a todos! Espero sus reviews!solo tenéis que dar a go!Besos!

**ENERILUPIN **


	6. Escucha atento,no vas a tener alternativ

**CAPITULO 6: ESCUCHA ATENTO, NO VAS A TENER ALTERNATIVA A MI**

Todos se quedaron maravillados con la decoración del Gran Comedor. Las mesas estaban a un lado, y encima de ellas estaban las bebidas y bandejas de comida. Alrededor del comedor había pequeñas mesas rodeadas de sillas, dejando la zona central como una gran pista de baile.

Los Merodeadores y sus parejas se sentaron en una de esas mesas, al fondo del comedor. La iluminación de la estancia era mucho menor que en un día normal, la luz casi se reducía a las velas que ardían dentro de las numerosas calabazas que adornaban la sala. Estuvieron un rato sentados, hasta que la fiesta comenzara a animarse.

Las chicas se sentaron agrupadas, dejando por un rato solos a los chicos, que las miraban con miedo cuchichear y reírse entre ellas:

Merlín¡Que estarán maquinando esas cuatro!-exclamó James

Miedo me dan-repuso Sirius- Pueden llegar a ser muy maquiavélicas.

En ese momento el grupo de chicas se disgregó y volvieron a reunirse con los chicos:

Ey Evans¿Qué estabais tramando?- preguntó James

Y a ti qué demonios te importa Potter- contestó Lily de mala gana- Que haya accedido a acompañarte al baile no significa que me caigas mejor, que te quede claro.

Por otra parte, las respuestas de Emma y Medea a Sirius y Remus a la misma pregunta fueron más amables:

Pronto lo sabréis- le dijo Medea a Sirius y Remus, y besó suavemente en los labios a Lupin, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y se agarraron las manos.

En ese momento, la música paró y el director se colocó delante de su atril e hizo un anuncio:

¡Bienvenidos! Al baile de Halloween. Espero que disfrutéis todos esta noche y espero también que nadie la estropeé- aclaró mirando significativamente a los Merodeadores.

Para un día que no íbamos a hacer nada- musitó Sirius.

Y ahora, sin más dilación, bailemos todos al ritmo de la música de...¡Los vampiros sangrientos!- concluyó Dumbledore señalando hacia donde estaba normalmente la mesa de los profesores convertida ahora en un pequeño escenario.

Todos los alumnos bailaron durante un par de horas los sonidos rockeros del grupo. Aunque el principio, todo el grupo salió a bailar, ni Remus, Lily, Peter y Anne eran mucho de bailar, por lo que pronto se volvieron a sentar, dejando en la pista a Emma, Medea, Sirius y James.

Después de que el grupo terminara de tocar, los cuatro se fueron a sentar con el resto, completamente agotados:

Estoy completamente exhausta- dijo Medea toda colorada

Me lo supuse- le dijo Remus- por eso te traje esto

Y le acercó un vaso de zumo de calabaza frío. A Medea se le iluminó la cara:

Eres un sol Remus- dijo Medea besándole con ternura.

¡Que bonito es el amor!- dijo Sirius, y el resto se echaron a reir.

En ese momento, el director se volvió a levantar:

Y ahora, llega la novedad de este año: comienza el karaoke mágico. Durante la semana toda la semana diversos grupos se han apuntado, así que, voy a presentar al primero, llamado: Las Brujitas Rockeras, que van a cantar: "Have a nice day" del cantante muggle Bon Jovi! Pido un aplauso para ellas.

Y entre los aplausos del resto del colegio, tres chicas y un chico de Ravenclaw subieron al escenario e interpretaron como mejor pudieron la canción elegida.

Habían pasado un par de horas, y ya quedaban pocos grupos por cantar. La verdad es que a todos los alumnos les había parecido muy divertida la idea del karaoke, y mucha gente había participado.

Dumbledore presentó al penúltimo grupo:

Ahora les toca el turno a un grupo de chicas de Gryffindor¡Las Dark Ladies!

Y para la sorpresa de los cuatro Merodeadores, sus parejas subieron al escenario, y una música movida empezó a sonar. La canción era "Cant fight the moonlight"(No puedes luchar con la luz de la luna)

Fue Lily la que empezó a cantar:

"Under a lovers' sky (_Bajo un cielo de amantes)  
_Gonna be with you (_Voy a estar contigo)  
_And noone's gonna be around (_Y nadie estará alrededor_)  
If you think that you won't fall (_Si tú piensas que no caerás_)  
Well just wait until (_Bien, solo espera hasta_)  
Til the sun goes down" (_que el sol se ponga)_

Siguió cantando Medea:

Underneath the starlight - starlight (_Bajo la luz de las estrellas, luz de las estrellas_)  
There's a magical feeling - so right (_Hay un sentimiento magico, tan maravilloso)_  
It'll steal your heart tonight (_Te robará el corazón esta noche)_

Remus estaba totalmente hipnotizado mirando a su chica. Estaba preciosa, y se movía de una manera tan sensual. Pero, de repente, al comenzar la letra del estribillo, un nudo se hizo en el estómago del chico, y una punzada de remordimientos y culpa atenazó sus sentidos:

You can try to resist (_Puedes intentar resistirte )_  
Try to hide from my kiss (_Intentar esconderte de mi beso )_  
But you know (_Pero tú sabes_ )  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight (_Pero tú sabes que no puedes luchar contra la luz de la luna)  
_Deep in the dark (_Profundo en la oscuridad_ )  
You'll surrender your heart (_Rendirás tu corazón_ )  
But you know (_Pero tú sabes_ )  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight ( _Pero tú sabes que no puedes luchar contra la luz de la luna _)  
No, you can't fight it (_No, tu no puedes luchar contra ella_ )  
It's gonna get to your heart (_Llegará a tu corazón_ )

A la sola visión de Medea hablando de la luz de la luna...La luz de la luna...Que sabrán ellas de la luna...Los remordimientos por estar engañando a Medea le golpeaban la cabeza sin parar.

Los otros tres Merodeadores miraban preocupados a Remus. No entendían como, después de un par de meses, no se había atrevido a decírselo a Medea.

Mientras tanto, las chicas seguían con su canción, ajenas a los problemas de Remus y el resto de Merodeadores:

There's no escape from love (_No puedes escapar del amor_)  
Was a gentle breeze (_Era una apacible brisa)  
_Weaves it's spell upon your heart (_Que teje su hechizo sobre tu corazón_)  
No matter what you think (_No importa lo que tú pìenses_ )  
It won't be too long (_No tardará mucho_ )  
Til your in my arms (_hasta que estés en mis brazos_ )  
Underneath the starlight - starlight (_Bajo la luz de las estrellas- luz de las estrellas_)  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right (_Estaremos perdidos en el ritmo-tan maravilloso_)  
Feel it steal your heart tonight (_Sentirás como roba tu corazón esta noche_)

Your gonna know (_Tú vas a saber_ )  
That I know (_lo que yo sé_ )  
Don't try you're never gonna win _(No lo intentes, tú nunca podrás ganar_ )

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, y sobretodo de Remus, en el final de la canción, en la última vez que el estribillo se repetía, Medea bajo del escenario, y, pasando entre la gente, se dirigió al fondo del comedor, donde estaban los chicos, y agarró a Remus de la mano y le dedicó el estribillo:

You can try to resist (_Puedes intentar resistirte )_  
Try to hide from my kiss (_Intentar esconderte de mi beso )_  
But you know (_Pero tú sabes_ )  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight (_Pero tú sabes que no puedes luchar contra la luz de la luna)  
_Deep in the dark (_Profundo en la oscuridad_ )  
You'll surrender your heart (_Rendirás tu corazón_ )  
But you know (_Pero tú sabes_ )  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight ( _Pero tú sabes que no puedes luchar contra la luz de la luna _)  
No, you can't fight it (_No, tu no puedes luchar contra ella_ )  
It's gonna get to your heart (_Llegará a tu corazón_ )

Los sentimientos de culpa de Remus llegaron a su máximo, y no pudo ni esbozar una sonrisa, que era lo mínimo que esperaba la chica, que se quedó defraudada con la actitud de su novio.

Cuando la canción se acabó, y el siguiente grupo comenzó a tocar, y el resto de chicas se reunieron con el resto, Remus se soltó de Medea, y sin mirarla a la cara dijo:

-Esto..creo que no me encuentro bien, me voy a dormir-

y antes de que nadie pudiera decirle nada ya estaba saliendo del Gran Comedor. Medea se quedó anonadada e intentó salir a buscarle, pero el brazo de Sirius la detuvo:

-Déjalo ir, creo que necesita estar solo- dijo serio.

-Pero¿por qué¿acaso hice algo malo? No era mi intención...-dijo tartamudeando la chica.

-No, no pienses que es culpa tuya Medea, en absoluto.- habló James- Solo que Remus...necesitaba estar solo.

-Pues yo también me voy- dijo Medea- El baile para mí ya terminó.

Y salió del Salón, corrió hacia el retrato de Gryffindor, dijo la contraseña correspondiente y entró en la Sala Común. Por un instante su mirada se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de los chicos, decidida las subió, pero, al llegar a la puerta, no se atrevió a tocar, y, dándose media vuelta, se fue a su dormitorio, se desvistió, se puso el camisón y se metió en la cama, aunque casi no pudo dormir.

Por su parte, Remus, tampoco podía dormir, se había tumbado en la cama sin desvestirse. Sabía que la solución a su problema era fácil, sólo tenía que ser sincero con Medea, pero, era muy difícil confesar su secreto. Silenciosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Las palabras "porqué a mi" se repetían constantemente en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en el Gran Comedor, el baile había llegado a su fin, y los Merodeadores y las chicas salieron en dirección a su Sala Común. Todos iban silenciosos, después de la marcha de Remus la diversión se había esfumado:

-Potter- decía Lily- ¿se puede saber que mosca le picó a Remus¡No es propio de él comportarse así! Y no me digas que no lo sabes, porque no te creeré! Os lo contáis todo!

-Mira Evans- dijo James molesto- Creo que a quien se lo tenias que preguntar a él, y no a mi.

Al entrar en la Sala Común Peter y Sirius se fueron al dormitorio, y Emma y Anne también al de chicas, por lo que sólo se quedaron James y Lily, que seguían discutiendo:

-¿O sea, que me reconoces que le pasa algo?-dijo Lily enfadada- ¿Y se puede saber que le ha hecho Medea para que se comporte así con ella?

-Mira Evans, esto no tiene nada que ver con Medea ¿vale? Déjala a un lado- dijo James sentándose en un sillón.

-Entonces¿qué pasa James? Porque no es muy normal que una persona se comporte asi sin motivos.

-Mira Lily-dijo James muy serio- Aunque quisiera no te lo podría decir, porque le hice una promesa a mi amigo ¿entiendes? Pero, tu eres una chica lista, quizás lo descubras.

-No se, a ver...Lupin...-dijo Lily pensando- Nunca se mete con nadie, estudia bien, es responsable, bueno, aunque es bastante enfermizo ¿no? Cada poco está enfermo.

-Si, es cierto-dijo James, y recalcó- cada poco está enfermo.

-Sí- dijo Lily, y con una sonrisa añadió- Además es gracioso, porque casi siempre cae enfermo a mediados de mes o así..jejeje-pero de repente su cara se paralizó- No! No..no puede ser...lo que estoy pensando-y mirando asustada a James: -¿verdad James?

-No se- dijo él mirándola fijamente- ¿qué es lo que piensas?

-Remus no, no será un...-tartamudeó Lily

-¿un qué Lily?- la apremió a seguir James

-Un licántropo- acabó ella- Eso...eso lo explica todo...sus ausencias mensuales, su aspecto enfermizo y su...actitud de esta noche...claro...nuestra canción hablaba de la luz de la luna.

-Chica inteligente-dijo James- Lo has adivinado a la primera.

-Pero- dijo Lily- Medea debería saberlo ¿no? Es decir, Remus se lo habrá dicho.

-No- dijo James,- y eso es lo que ha pasado esta noche. Mira Lily, Remus por culpa de su "pequeño problema peludo" lo ha pasado muy mal toda su vida, imagínate, casi ni puede entrar en el colegio. Está acostumbrado a que la gente, cuando se entera de su licantropía, le rehuya, y le deje de lado. Y las chicas no son una excepción: todas al enterarse le han rechazado, y Medea es muy importante para él, y no es capaz de decírselo, porque tiene miedo a perderla

-¡Pero eso es horrible!-gritó Lily-Ella tiene derecho a saber con quien está.

-Ey, a mi no me grites pelirroja- dijo James- No he dicho que esté de acuerdo con lo que ha hecho, es más, somos los primeros que le decimos que tiene que hacerlo, pero él no encuentra el valor.

-Ya entiendo-dijo Lily

-Pero tú, como buena chica, tampoco se lo vas a decir a Medea ¿verdad?-dijo James- y dejaras que se lo diga Remus cuando encuentre el momento. ¿ok?

-Ok, James, te juro que no se lo diré a nadie.

-Confío en tu palabra Lily- dijo el chico- Y si alguien se entera sabremos de boca de quien ha sido.

-¡Por quien me has tomado Potter!- gritó esta enfadada- ¡Si te digo que no se lo diré a nadie es que no se lo diré!

-Bueno, está bien-dijo James- Bueno, estoy cansado, me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana pelirroja

Y el chico se dirigió a su dormitorio, donde Sirius y Peter hablaban con un deprimido Remus:

-Tío ¿porqué lo hiciste?-dijo James al entrar,

-No se- dijo Remus- No aguante estar allí con ella, y que me mirara...Me sentí fatal.

-Pues ahora¿qué le vas a decir mañana?-preguntó Sirius-¿cómo vas a justificar tu comportamiento de esta noche?

-No lo sé-contestó Lupin- Sé que debería decirle la verdad pero...

-Pero nada- dijo James- Ya has esperado bastante.

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de las chicas, Lily entró silenciosamente, ya que sus tres amigas dormían, su mirada se dirigió a la cama de Medea, donde la chica estaba dormida entre un montón de pañuelos:

-"Pobrecita"-pensó Lily- "se ha dormido llorando. Si ella supiera lo que pasa..."

Al día siguiente, Remus a la hora del desayuno, le llevó una preciosa flor a Medea, y se disculpó con ella:

-Perdona por lo de ayer, es que...no me encontraba bien-dijo él- No quise hacerte sentir mal. Me encantó la canción.

Y ella, que estaba completamente enamorada de él, le creyó, y cogiendo la flor le dio un cálido beso:

-No te preocupes, ya está olvidado

Así pasaron unos cuantos días, en los que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. El incidente del baile había quedado olvidado para Medea, y parecía que Remus y ella estaban más unidos que nunca.

Por su parte, James y Lily, desde la conversación en la Sala Común después del baile, habían hecho una pequeña tregua, y ya no se pasaban todo el día discutiendo, es más, ahora esta se llevaban bien, y según Emma, esa amistad pronto se convertiría en una historia de amor, porque se notaba que a James le gustaba Lily y viceversa.

Pero una tarde, todo cambió. Quedaban dos días para que fuera la luna llena. Medea estaba en la biblioteca, haciendo unos deberes. En unas mesas más adelante que la de ella, estaban sentados dos chicos de la casa Slytherin que ella conocía: Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy. Ellos la miraban y se reían por lo bajo, y ella se estaba empezando a enfadar.

Cuando acabó sus tareas, recogió sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca, pero cuando iba caminando por el pasillo, una voz la detuvo:

-¿a dónde vas tan deprisa, Vega?-dijo la arrogante voz de Malfoy-¿Vas a consolar a tu noviecito? Ya queda poco ¿no?

Snape se rió del comentario del rubio, y Medea, que no entendía nada le espetó:

-¿Qué dices Malfoy¡estas loco!

Ahora fue Snape el que habló:

-¿No me digas que no lo sabes¿Lupin no te lo ha dicho?

Medea se empezó a preocupar:

-¿Qué es lo que tenía que decirme?

Snape y Lucius estallaron en carcajadas:

-Jajajaja¡¡no puedo creer que sea tan cobarde!-dijo Lucius

-Oye, si quieres decirme algo dímelo ya-dijo Medea totalmente enfadada.

-Pero pensé que eras una chica lista, piensa un poquito-dijo Snape- ¿no te has preguntado porqué tu novio falta cada mes?

-Su madre se puso enferma, y tuvo que ir con ella-dijo Medea segura de lo que decía.

-Jajaja ¿a ti también te dio la excusa oficial?-dijo Lucius- Pues no, querida españolita...Si tu novio falta es porque la luna se lo ordena.

Medea estaba confundida, qué era lo que le intentaban decir

-Yo especificaría más-dijo Snape- la luna...llena..en concreto.

Y entre risas los dos chicos se fueron corriendo, dejando a Medea encajando las piezas en su cabeza:

-¿luna llena? La luna llena afecta a los..licántropos-por un instante se echó a reir ¿Remus un licántropo? Imposible, él se lo hubiera dicho, pero, de repente, todas piezas encajaron: la canción, sus desapariciones misteriosas, sus heridas y cicatrices...En ese momento recordó, que a los pocos días de estar juntos, Remus, al cogerla de la mano, topó con un anillo de plata que llevaba ella en la mano izquierda, y al tocarla, se quejó, y le dijo que...tenía alergia a la plata

-No puede ser- pensó Medea, y rápidamente echó a correr hacia el Gran Comedor.

Al llegar dio una rapida hojeada y divisó a Sirius hablando con unas chicas:

-¡Black!-le gritó- Ven aquí, tengo que hablar contigo! Es urgente.

Cogió al chico del brazo y le arrastró hasta una clase vacía. Él se dio cuenta de que estaba muy nerviosa:

-Ey Medea ¿qué te pasa?-dijo preocupado- ¿Por qué estás así?

-Sirius-empezó ella- Necesito que me aclares una cosa...Me he encontrado con Snape y Malfoy y me han dicho que...

-¿qué?- dijo Sirius

-Que...¡que Remus es un licántropo!-terminó ella- Te parecerá una tontería pero, eso explicaría muchas cosas...¿Lo es o no¡Necesito saberlo!

Sirius se quedó petrificado, no era capaz de articular palabra, y, como "el que calla otorga" ella interpreto su silencio como una afirmación:

-No..no puedo creerlo...¡No es posible que me haya ocultado eso!-dijo ella

-Medea...él te quiere...habla con él..no fue su intención engañarte- Sirius intentaba justificar la actitud de su amigo.

-¡Que no fue su intención!-gritó Medea- ¿entonces a que llamas tú estar casi dos meses con una persona y ocultarle el pequeño detalle de que se es un licántropo?

-¡Bueno!-gritó Sirius- ¿Acaso eso importa¿Tú también eres de esa gente que lo deja de lado cuando se entera de lo que es? No pensé que fueras así

-Un momento Sirius-dijo ella- En ningún momento he dicho eso ¿Te crees que si me lo hubiera dicho el primer día no hubiera empezado a salir con él? Me conoces poco Black! Lo que me duele es que me haya estado engañando todo este tiempo! No puedo confiar más en él.

Y antes de que Sirius pudiera hacer nada, Medea salió corriendo del aula, y se dirigió a la Sala Común. Al entrar, vió a Remus hablando con Peter y James, se dirigió a ellos, y al estar en frente de Remus dijo:

-¡Como pudiste engañarme!-gritó-¡ No vuelvas a hablarme!

Y corriendo, se encerró en su dormitorio. Dejando a Remus destrozado en la Sala Común.


End file.
